


Predator

by WrongDecision



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, This is just a test really to see if people are interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: "Babe! Babe can you hear me?!"Craig was crying but he looked angry while doing so. Tweek frowned."Oh, thank god! He's alive, McCormick!", he told Kenny who came jogging back into the room. || A small scene from a fanfic I consider writing. || horror





	Predator

"Tweek! Run!"   
Craig's panicked yelling only caused the hound-like creature on top of him to press him down stronger, claws digging into his cheeks as he tried to keep his head up. He could feel hot blood running from his nose into his mouth from when he was thrown to the ground and spit to get rid of the horrid taste.  
Tweek clenched his teeth, focusing on the second monster between them, but smiled.  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of here."  
There was no stutter and no twitching, only tense muscles as he took on a more practical fighting stance.   
"We'll get out of here."  
The monster snarled and made a step towards Tweek. When he didn't move it stopped again, but leaned forward.  
It felt as if the temperature dropped when Craig realized it was calculating his boyfriend's movements. This made it worse. It meant these things were more intelligent than he had hoped they'd be.  
"Whatever happens in the next moments Craig, don't move. You can't see it but the other thing is waiting for a reason to snap your neck."  
Mentioned "thing" whined and then snarled in his direction and Craig could see Tweek's eyes widen, although he didn't look away from his current opponent, before he slowly went into fighters stance. A bit of his steadiness disappeared.  
"O-oh god. You understand me."  
The cackle that followed sounded close to a hyenas laugh as it shoved Craig's head completely against the floor so that he couldn't see anything but the dirty boards and old, rusty smears of what seemed to be blood.   
Everything in Craig screamed to run and help Tweek, but he kept still.  
The only thing keeping it from killing him seemed to be its interest in Tweek and its... companion. He didn't want to press his luck.  
The second monster lifted one of the clawed tentacles that was growing out of its back and kept it in the air, like a scorpion about to strike with it's stinger.  
Tweek stepped back slowly to get out of reach and then multiple things happened at the same time.  
The tentacle darted towards Tweek with incredible but not unexpected speed and Tweek ducked away to the right, just in time to prevent the claws from piercing his chest and instead hitting his shoulder, nailing him against the wood behind him.  
A door crashed open and there was the noise of someone sprinting before something slammed into the creature on Craig's back and lifted its weight off of him.  
Kenny's voice sounded as he shouted: "Tweek! Catch!" And threw something his way while unloading a rifle into the thing he had just kicked.  
Tweek caught what was a gun on second glance, but couldn't move enough to fire it with his shoulder pierced. So instead he threw it into the monsters face with all the strength he could muster. To his luck it hit its skull with a sickening crunch just as it went in for another attack. It howled but didn't let go. A second tentacle wrapped around Tweek's leg and pulled him towards it, retracting the one in his shoulder. Tweek's head slammed against the floor as it lifted him upside down and his vision blurred along with seering hot pain shooting through his skull. Numb from the pain he could make out that he was now hanging over the beast and suddenly the picture didn't make sense anymore as it's maw parted into four flaps of skin, folding it's head back and revealing sharp teeth, purple tongues writhing like worms and the black void of its throat.  
Tweek heard someone yell his name but he was too dizzy to scream or answer and then a long metal rod rammed through the creatures skull.  
It screeched so loudly that Tweek found himself covering his ears despite his state and then it dropped him and fled through the door Kenny had come in, destroying the frame in the process.  
Gun shots followed it on it's way out.  
The silence that ensued was eery.  
All of a sudden a face came into Tweek's field of vision.  
"Babe! Babe can you hear me?!"  
Craig was crying but he looked angry while doing so. Tweek frowned.   
"Oh, thank god! He's alive, McCormick!", he told Kenny who came jogging back into the room.  
When Craig looked back at him Tweek turned and threw up on the floor.  
Craig helped him sit up and then steadied him, holding his hand while doing so as if he was trying to crush it.  
"Ouch...", Tweek slurred.  
Kenny bent down, gently slapping his cheek and turning his head.  
"Could be a concussion", he mumbled while Tweek tried his best to focus on him.  
"Then I-I'll die. Don't let me sleep, Craig."  
Craig's chuckle sounded anxious and Kenny stood back up.  
"This is bad. Speaking of bad..."  
He walked up to the window looking outside into the night.  
"Has anyone seen Butters?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let me know if you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
